Convincing
by Rurouni-agra
Summary: Sequal to Letting Go but you need not read it to understand or enjoy tis fic. Seto's and Joey's first date after getting back together and Joey's friends are worried. Contains YAOI and MEN IN TIGHT LEATHER! Pairings - SJ, YY, BR, MM, TD. A little YYYMB


Rurouni_agra:  This fic is dedicated to..

Yami Kitsune:  Gcrockerdude88 and Ranma Higurashi

Rurouni_agra: Because they asked for it!

Yami Kitsune: You should have seen it.  She smiled EVEN WIDER when she read their reviews.  (and the other's too.)

Rurouni_agra: I like to smile.

Yami Kitsune: *snort*  Well this is a sequel.  It's one of Seto's and Joey's dates.  This is going to be fun.  *proceeds to cackle insanely*

Rurouni_agra: Stop you'll scare them.

Yami Kitsune: That was the idea…   Anyway...  We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  If we did, Seto would be my bondage slave.

Rurouni_agra: I thought you liked Yami… The song, Let Me Go belongs to Good Charlotte (duh do I write anything else?)

Yami Kitsune: Just read another fic.  Lucky Joey.  I'd have them all as my bondage slaves but I feel like Seto at the moment.  To bad this is FF.net.  Can't put too much in here or we'll get in trouble.  Warnings?  Uh…  Cursing…yea, drinking… and of course YAOI- Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Marik, Duke/Tristen (and their all horny!  Yay!).  (What can I say…I hate Tea and Ishizu (Isis) and Mia respect but yaoi is just to much fun to write it's easier to just leave them out) 

Rurouni_agra: Start the fic!  

_~song~_

**Convincing**

~Down in the streets outside of Washington, D.C.,   
I wasted all my time and you were there with me, ~

Joey smirked as he walked to the Kaiba mansion.  This was their first date since they had gotten back together.  Everyone thought he was nuts.

"Look how he treated you before, Joe," said Tristen.

"Yea," agreed his new boy friend Duke Devlin.

"Your boyfriend made me dress up in a dog suit," replied Joey.

"Hey, I apologized for that.  We're friends now, aren't we?" Duke cried.  He had made it known he and Tristen were interested in Joey, should he feel the need.

Joey, of course ignored his hints.  He never quite got over the dog suit.  "And Seto has apologized so we are friends again too."

Recalling the conversation, Joey laughed.  All of his friends had suggested this cool sounding club open to anyone of any sexuality.  He had a feeling they would show up to night, if only to see with their own eyes Seto Kaiba had come back to Joey and to tell the CEO not to hurt their said friend again.

They needn't have worried.  Joey was pretty sure Kaiba was his.  Seto had convinced him of that.  Now all he needed was for Seto to convince the others.

Reaching the gate, Joey put in his code, slightly surprised it still worked for it was from the first part of their relationship, and the gate swung out of his way.  He made his way up the front steps and rang the door bell.  

He was surprised when Mokuba answered instead of the normal butler.

"Hey, cutie, can I see your brother?"  
            Mokuba knew all about his older brother and Joey.  Joey had started calling him cutie after an incident during which Mokuba did a great imitation of Seto's 'fuck me' face, though the kid had no idea why Joey had cracked up.  He had been trying to look authoritative.

"Sure, Joey.  He's in him room."

"Thanks, Cutie!"

"You're going to have to explain that nick-name to me someday."

"Says who?"

Joey crept silently to Seto's door with the intention of throwing it open and startling the burnet.  Joey tensed his legs in anticipation and…

"Get in here Wheeler and quit sneaking around my mansion."

Joey jumped and walked thought the door no longer hopeful of spooking Kaiba.

"Damit.  How in the nine hells did you know I was there?"

"Camera's."

"Oh."

"You're early, and what's in the bag?"

Joey looked down at the bag he was carrying and his smirk from earlier returned.  

"We have to dress up for tonight, kio."

"Ah yes, and where are you taking us."

"Not tellin'."

"Please," asked Seto and he walked over to Joey and kissed him on the cheek.

Taken back by the gentleness Seto had never shown before, Joey nearly dropped his bag.  Sighing, me smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him.

"No, kio, at least not til we're on our way their.  I want it to be a surprise."

"Hn.  So let's see what you brought. "

Joey smiled and pulled out the clothes.

"You're not serious."

"WHY can't I wear my own clothes?"

"Because most of it is appropriate for the office."

"Seto, come on!"

            Seto slowly walking down the stairs, Joey got a good view of Seto, who he considered to sexy anyway, in clothes that made him hard just looking at him in them.

            The CEO wore tight leather pants, settled low on his hips matching red ones.  Had they not been skin tight, as both Seto's and Joey's were, they would have fallen down.  He wore a dark blue vest, also leather, with buckles across the front.  Seto had initially refused to wear it, saying it looked like Yami's but Joey had to him it was either that, or what Joey himself had on, a sleeveless black silk shirt that an intricate design cut out of it.

            Joey had raided Malik's extra jewelry.  For a man that guy had a lot of stuff to choose from.  He had borrowed cuffs and now two adorned each of the CEO's well muscled upper arms.  A gold chain hung on his hips like a belt, except it had no purpose considering the pants were already a second skin.  Joey had bracelets that reminded him of the Genie from Aladdin, as well as a dog collar he'd borrowed from Yugi with gold spikes. 

"Why're you complaining?  You're sexy as hell."

Seto snorted.  "The clothing just enhances it, right?"

"Can it.  Let's get out of here."

When Joey and Seto pulled up to the club the driver had to know on the window that separated him from the couple to get them out of their make-out session.

Joey spotter the others in line and pulled Kaiba to them.  Joey planned on being faithful to Kaiba but he couldn't help admiring how sexy all of his friends were.

They kind of looked like a cult.  All of them, with the exception of Ryou had on leather pants so tight they fit like a second skin, though only Yami had the nerve to were pants as low as Joe's and Seto's.  Marik, Malik, and Yugi all wore a t-shirt and vest white Tristen, Duke, and Bakura had skipped the vest all together.  Yami was wearing a leather vest that Joey did have to admit. Looked like Seto's but because of the two's opposite builds it fit differently.

Joey's eyes lingered on Yami and Ryou a little longer then everyone else.  Yami because he was dressed so much like Seto, and Ryou because of what he was wearing was so unlike everyone else's.  

The white haired teen wore a skirt.  A short leather skirt.  He also wore a satin shirt that ended just below his chest giving everyone a good view of hi flat, but not muscular, stomach.  His hair was in a ponytail and he wore boots that came up high on his legs.  Out of all of them, he was the most feminine, but in this outfit, he didn't appear so.  The scariest part about it was that Ryou dressed like this whenever he went out.  It was normal for him.

When they got to the front of the line the bouncer simply let them in.  From the way he studied the group, you could tell he was gay.

Entering the club, the group was hit with a splash of sound and a flash of light.  Becoming oriented with the lighting quickly, they made their way to a table and claimed it as their own.  Then they headed for the dance floor.  Wasting no time, all the couples joined up and danced for the next three hours strait until; thirsty they stopped for a drink and headed back to the table.

~Back then it meant so much to have you by my side,   
I always had your back, and you always had mine   
Sayin'... ~  
  


            Sitting down, they all ordered drinks, not concerned with having a designated driver because Seto would take them all home.

            Joey leaned against Seto and the burnet put his arm around him.  Talk was of school and work, for most of them have jobs, movies, singers, Duel Monsters, everything.  But as more alcohol was downed, the conversation became wilder and harder to follow.

            Joey and Seto partook little in the conversation but much in the drinking, simply enjoying each other's warm presence.

  
~Let me go, Have some fun,   
Well my decision sucks, to you  
But I'm so young ~  
  


            Suddenly, everyone felt it time to dance again.  All of them at least a little intoxicated and most of them horny, the dancing soon became sexual and erotic.

            Joey looked around at one pint to see the three yamis dancing together.  He always got a kick out of the three of them in night clubs, mostly because it didn't fit the style of a Pharaoh, tomb robber, or a crazy spirit bent on controlling the worlds.

            As he watched, Marik moved behind Bakura and ground into him while Yami stood in front.  

"You'd never know they hated each other," Joey said to Seto indicating the three dark halves currently dancing together.

"You'd never know everyone considered them innocent," came the reply with Seto referring to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik who were dancing as sexually as their yamis.

Tristen and Duke had disappeared, Joey didn't spot them until he looked back at the table and saw them making out.

  
~We'd hang out late and fight just trying to have fun   
We were such punk ass kids but we knew everyone   
And who could see through such blazed up bloodshot eyes,   
There was a plan for us one day we'd realize,   
Sayin'~

            Heading back to the table, the group disrupted Duke and Tristen and ordered more drinks.  Suddenly all of the Millennium Item holders and their yamis got glints in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

            "I don't think I like that look," said Seto to Joey, their looking at you.

            "Don't worry I'm yours no matter what they do."

            "Good."

            Continuing to drink the group got even wilder.  Duke and Tristen gave up on everyone leaving and moved to a secluded corner of the club.  As soon as they were goon the yami's and hikari's activated their plan.

            "Seto, can we have Joey dance with us for a while?" asked the lights.

"And will you accept us as dance partners?" inquired the darks.

~Let me go, Have some fun,   
Well my decision sucks, to you  
But I'm so young~  
  


            Seto and Joey looked at each other.  Why did they want to split them up?  

            Set smirked and leaned into Joey's ear.  "I think we're up to this…test."

            "Just remember,  I am your, and yours alone."

            "And I am yours."

            Getting up, the hikaris pulled Joey with them up to the front near the speakers making it hard for Joey to even hear himself think.  While dancing, Joey couldn't help but get aroused by the three lights dancing around him.  He had been close to Yugi since before Duelist Kingdom, and had become good friends with Malik and Ryou after her broke up with Seto.

            Malik stood behind him and did a good imitation of what his yami had been doing to Bakura earlier.  Ryou was showing just how flexible he could be and the short skirt was often blown up by a nearby fan showing Joey that the teen wore only a thong beneath it.  At one point, Yugi who had grow as tall as Yami since Battle City, latched his lips onto Joey's neck.

            Joey moaned.  Between the three of them he was getting hard.  The tight leather pants became even tighter.

            "Dammit you guys.  Stop or I'll end up breaking my promise to Seto and your yamis and end up fucking you all."

            All three laughed at that.  Their yamis had told them to do this.

            Malik ground harder into Joey's ass, Ryou attacked his torso with kisses, and Yugi claimed his mouth.

            Joey finally ended up physically shoving Yugi and Ryou off and stepping away from Malik.  "Damned teases!" 

            The giggled at him and ran off into the crowd.  Joey followed intent on strangling at least Malik.

~Let me go, have some fun,   
Well my decision sucks, to you  
but I'm so young

            Seto was dragged through the crowd by the three yamis to room.  They shut the door and the music and noise of the crowed died intently.  They all turned towards Seto each piercing him with their ancient gazes.

            "What?" asked Seto hopping to get to the point and then back to Joey.

The three looked at each other and Yami stepped forward.  "We simply want to ask you if you truly love Joey."

Seto had kind of guessed this was coming.  However, he never gave the Pharaoh a strait answer so he asked, "What is it to you." 

            Wrong thing to say.  Both Bakura and Marik slammed him into the back wall.  

"You hurt him again, I promise you will die," said Bakura in his ear.

"Slowly, painful," added Marik.

Realizing that, out of the three, Yami, his worst enemy at Duel Monster's was probably his best ally in the room, Seto turned to look at him.  The may be rivals, but yami wasn't as crazy or evil as the two yamis who held him to he wall now. 

"What the hell is with these two?  I've never done anything to them," he asked the King of Games.

"Us, no.  But you hurt our hikaris and that's just as bad," said Bakura.

"They worried constantly about Joey after he broke up with you," said Marik.

"They love him.  We love him.  We do not want to see you hurt him," finished Yami.

"So tell us," said Bakura.

"Do you love him?" finished Marik.

Seto smiled.  "I love him.  I love him with all my heart."

            "Prove it," challenged Yami.

Let me go, have some fun,   
Well my decision sucks, to you  
but I'm so young~

            The yamis led Seto back out into the club and made their way to the center to dance.  Seeming to forget how mad they had been with him not moments before, Yami, Bakura, and Marik pulled Seto into their unique style of dancing.  Somehow, Seto found himself in the middle of the three.  Bakura behind, Yami on his left and Marik on his right.  They got closer until all four boys were rubbing against each other.  Feeling himself harden against the other three males Seto pushed them away.  All three grabbed him and pulled him back within their little circle.

            "Where are you going, Kaiba," asked Marik while he hugged Seto from behind moving his hands around the burnet's chest.

            "Yes, stay," said Bakura grinding openly with Seto.

            "Get the hell off me 'kura or Ryou will be missing you in bed for a couple of nights," threatened Kaiba.

            Bakura backed off and Seto shove Marik off him.

            "I'm going to go find Joey."

            Joey was still chasing Ryou (He'd lost Malik,) when he ran head first into Seto.

            "Help me catch them, Seto, " Joey said standing quickly.

            "What they do?"

            Joey blushed.  "They er… they kinda…"

"What?  Spit it out."

"They got me aroused, ok?!"

Seto smiled, "Did you like it?"

Joey couldn't believe Seto wasn't mad.  "I felt like I was betraying you."

"If your after their blood because they gave you and errection instead of me I hardly call that betrayal, come with me.  Yami, Bakura, and Marik did the same to me."

"And what did you do?"

"I came looking for you, love.  

"Oh," Joey said, "why don't we get out of here?"  But before he could go anywhere, Seto pulled him into a hot passionate kiss.  "What was that for?" he inquired

"Because I love you so damned mush it hurts."

"You love me?"

"Yes, and I plan to let everyone see just how much," was Seto reply before he grabbed Joey again and kissed him senseless.  Then leaving Joey standing there, he took off.

Joey tried to follow him but lost his love sooner then he'd lost Malik.  Suddenly the music stopped.  Joey looked up on the stage and there stood Seto.  

"I have an announcement," Seto said getting everyone's attention.  Everyone immediately recognized him.

I would like it to be known starting here and now that I, Seto Kaiba, am in love with Joey Wheeler.

Joey was shocked.  The reason he'd given for breaking up with him the first time was to protect his image.  Now everyone knew he was gay.  Certainly it could destroy him.

But Joey forgot his worries when Seto looked at him from the stage.  Putting down the microphone, Seto hopped off the stage and walked to Joey.  Then, while the whole club watched, Seto kissed him.  Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders and kissed back.

"I guessed you proved it, Kaiba," said Yami, "You do love him."

Seto hummed a positive and then, letting Joey breath, dragged the overwhelmed blonde from the club.

**END**

****

Yami Kitsune: And there you have it.  I helped more with this one.

Rurouni_agra: You and your leather.  *sigh*  We were going to post this as another chapter, but then we realized the other one is in first person and this was in third.

Yami Kitsune: Me and my men in their leather.  Please review.  And if you haven't read The Young and the Hopeless please do.  We only got one review. -_-

Rurouni_agra: Until next time!

Yami Kitsune: Ja ne!


End file.
